runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:S.K.U.L.L
Leader's Note S.K.U.L.L. doesn't exist anymore due to Dylinr007 betraying Red Serpen11 and asking him for his password. S.K.U.L.L. (Syco Killers Using Lethal Lacerations) is a relatively new clan created by Red Serpen11 and Dylinr007. S.K.U.L.L is an all-around clan that does many activities together, most notably Clan Wars and Trading. Despite the name, S.K.U.L.L is a very generous clan that is hoping to make many alliances with other clans in the future to come. History Foundation S.K.U.L.L. was founded August 14, 2009 by Red Serpen11 and Dylinr007. Red, whose had worked with many other clans and created a few temporary clans, was inspired to create a permanent clan that would help him in the near future. After reuniting with his friend Dylinr007, whom he hadn't seen in a few months, Red proposed the idea of creating a clan together. Dylinr007 agreed and both he and Red began to recruit members. The group managed to recruit a total of 7-8 members in less than 10 minutes. One of them happened to be Dylinr007's friend in real life, Dylan280. Not wanting anyone to start at the low level of recruit Red and Dylinr007 made all new recruits either a lieutenant or Captain. At Dylan280's request, Dylinr007 made Dylan280 a general, a decision he would regret only a few minutes later. The Dylan280 Incident A few minutes after the clan had a descent amount of members in it, Red Serpen11 decided to tell the other members about what type of clan it was. Just when he was announcing that the clan wasn't a dictatorship, every member except for Red Serpen11, Dylinr007, and Dylan280 disappeared from the clan. Luckily a member that had been disappeared was standing right next to Red. When Red asked him why he quit he said that he didn't and that he was banned from the clan. Dylinr007 confirmed a similar story after contacting another member that had disappeared. Immediately Red became suspicious of Dylan280. His suspicions were confirmed when Dylan280 made the suggestion that "maybe they got bored of Red's story". After telling Dylinr007 his theory that Dylan280 had kicked all the members, Dylinr007 agreed and immediately kicked/banned Dylan280 from the clan. As of now, Dylan has been permanently banned from S.K.U.L.L. Aftermath of the Incident and the Name Argument Since every member had been temporarily banned from the clan, Dylinr007 and Red Serpen11 used Red's clan chat in order to get everyone back together and report on the situation. Unfortuneately, Dylinr007 was only able to get back 5 out of the 8 members. After explaining the situation, Dylinr007 made the decision that only he could kick people from the clan which Red agreed to. A few minutes after the situation was calmed down, Red pointed out another flaw in the clan. The clan needed a name. As of now, the clan had been going by Dylinr007's original clan's name. Since S.K.U.L.L. is a democracy, Red asked that each member put in some suggestions. Some names that came by were: A-Team, A-Force, Storm Shadow, Dark Knight, Dark Knights, A.B.C.(A Bureaucratic Clan , 'P'retty.'W'eird.'N'ights. Galbatorix262, the second-in-command of S.K.U.L.L, suggested that the name be an acronym. Dylinr007 suggested S*K (Syco Killers). Everyone liked it, except Red wanted the name to make a word. Ideas that came through were S.K.I.L. (Syco Killers In/Invading Lumbridge) and S.K.A.R.E. (Syco Killers Attacking Reverants and Everyone). Eventually Red came up with the idea of S.K.U.L.L. and everyone present liked it. Thus S.K.U.L.L. was officially born. Clan Structure S.K.U.L.L. is divided into 4 ranks. You start off at whatever seems fit by our leaders instead of immediately at recruit as many other clans do. Founder The first Rank is Founders. It is impossible to become this rank due to the fact that you can't become a founder all of a sudden. This rank is shared by Red Serpen11 and Dylinr007. General A General is the second highest rank in the clan and serves as the clan's semi-leader. Generals help make the fighting plans in Clan Wars and serve as sources of information for any new recruit. Due to the Dylan280 event, Generals, as of now, do not have the Ability to kick other clan members, as of now.... -Note- Do to the fact that Red Serpen11 cannot appear as the creator of S.K.U.L.L. on Dylinr007's clan chat, he will appear as a General despite being a founder. Captain Captains help the Generals in anyway that the Generals see fit. Captains are responsible for helping recruit new members. Lieutenant Lieutenants, as of now, are the lowest rank in S.K.U.L.L. Lieutenants mainly have to help recruit other members and help captains whenever they are needed. Type of Clan Do to Red Serpen11's dislike of a dictatorship, S.K.U.L.L. is a democracy in which everyone votes to decide the clans decisions. Every member can participate in voting sessions. Base of Operations As of now, S.K.U.L.L. has no Base of Operations. Varrock is a possibility in the future. How to Join If you wish to join S.K.U.L.L. then send me a message on my talk page. We do insist that you be at least level 50 in combat or level 50 in any offensive skill (Mage, Range, etc...). Members . Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans